The present invention relates to an electric supercharging system and a method for controlling electric supercharger.
In the electric supercharging system, whether it is in a supercharge region has been determined on the basis of an engine rotational speed and an accelerator opening and an electric supercharger has been controlled in accordance with a result of determination as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-71137 (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-71137
However, in a case where whether it is in the supercharge region was determined on the basis of the engine rotational speed and the accelerator opening, an acceleration state in which the accelerator opening is rapidly increased is not taken into consideration and therefore there was a possibility that a delay would occur in actuation of the electric supercharger. When the delay occurs in actuation of the electric supercharger, torque is not increased in conjunction with a change in accelerator opening and, for example, drivability is lowered.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric supercharging system and a method for controlling electric supercharger suppressing the actuation delay of the electric supercharger at an acceleration time.
An electric supercharging system according to an aspect of the present invention has an electric supercharger which is disposed on an intake air passage of an engine and a control unit. Then, the control unit changes an actuation timing of the electric supercharger on the basis of change amounts of the rotational speed and the accelerator opening of the engine.
In addition, in a method for controlling electric supercharger according to an aspect of the present invention, the control unit which controls the electric supercharger which is disposed on the intake air passage of the engine changes the actuation timing of the electric supercharger on the basis of the change amounts of the rotational speed and the accelerator opening of the engine.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the actuation delay of the electric supercharger at the acceleration time can be suppressed.